A fistfull of dollars
A fistful of dollars (Italian:Per un pugno di dollari), is a 1964 (1967 in the United states) spaghetti western film directed by Sergio Leone, starring Clint Eastwood as the man with no name and Gian Maria Volontè, it also features music from academy award composer Ennio Morricone.It is regarded to as the first film in the dollars trilogy also comprising for a few dollars more and the good, the bad and the ugly. . PLOT. The film starts with the man with no name (also called joe) arriving in a Mexican border town called San Miguel where two feud families, the Rojo brothers (consisting of Don Miguel, Esteban Rojo and Ramòn Rojo) and the Baxters (the town sherriff's family), battle each other from decades to take control of the alcohol and weapons monopoly. After knowing about the rivalry beetween the two families the man with no name projects to play them against each other in order to make him self a fistfull of dollars. He cooperates with the Rojo brothers, keeping an eye on Ramòn wich his the most intelligent of all, while also working for the Baxters. After collecting a relativeley lot of money, given to him by the two families to thank him for his service, the man with no name intends to leave the town but not long later he meets a woman named Marisol, she tells him she his a prisoner of Ramòn Rojo and that she desires to reunite with her husband and child, so after letting her free he gives her a part of his money and tells her and her husband Josè to flee the town with there son Jesus. When Ramòn hears the news he quickly captures the man with no name and tortures him, and injurs his left hand, which is why it is wrapped up at the end of the film. The man with no name eventually escapes his enemy and finds refuge in what appears to be an abandoned mine, where he gets help from Piripero the carpenter-funeral director. Ramòn, thinking the Baxter family are hiding him away, so he burns down their house and killes every single one of them. Some time later, when the man with no name recoveres from his injures, he plans an assault on Ramòn and his enchmen, the assault starts with a big explosion in the central town's square, Ramòn and his four men come out in the smoke of the explosion and see coming towards them the man with no name in perfect shape, telling Ramòn to aim at his heart. After a moment, Ramòn draws his gun out and starts firing at him in the chest, after falling backwards seemingly dead, he starts getting back up as if he his immune to the bullets, he takes off his poncho revealing below it a steel plate serving as a shield-armor. Ramòn and his men trie ones more to shoot him but he fastly draws his gun and shoots all four of the henchmen while only disarming Ramòn of his weapon, he later puts his own gun down and challenges him to a drawing duel, who would pick there gun up, reload and shoot the adversary first would win, Ramòn tries to pick his weapon up and reload but he isn't as fast so the man with no name shoots him, killing him and ending his brotherhood. Esteban Rojo, unseen by the gunslinger and aiming at him from a nearby building is shot dead by Silvanito the innkeaper. The man with no name, having restored justice, later flees the city before the government forces arrive. Trivia. The film is considered an unofficial remake to Akira Kurosawa's Yojimbo because it shares much of the same plot and the character share alot of resemblance albeit being based in a different kind of context. External links *http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/ A Fistful Of Dollars at http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/A_Fistful_Of_Dollars Category:A fistful of dollars characters Category:Characters